chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Viper Manor (Radical Dreamers)
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| is a location in . Lavishly built, Viper Manor boasts thirteen rooms and an elegant Terrace. Several Medieval spires thrust into the sky. Balconies lace the upper-levels of the Manor, which altogether, has three floors above ground and two subterranean levels. Verandas wrap around the base level of the Manor near its gardens. A high-walled fence of stone borders the manor. Serving as a bastion for the military organization called the Acacia Dragoons, it is outfitted with a Vault, a weapons Armory, and a Prison. A series of underground tunnels and passageways, accessible through many staircases in the Manor, link together the sleeping quarters and other utility rooms of the Manor, reserving the upper levels for more lavish constructs, such as the Study and the Ballroom. Viper Manor is secluded from the mainland via a sprawling Dark Forest, which is filled with many Feral Cats, and a body of water. Kid, Serge, and Gil travel through the Dark Forest to this ominous structure in search of the Frozen Flame and vengeance against the Manor's proprietor, Lynx, a feline Demi-human who allegedly murdered Kid's surrogate mother, Lucca. History Built many years prior to the destruction of Lavos, Viper Manor hosts the sole governing force of the Gerzbuehle territory, the Acacia Dragoons. Constructed of sturdy stone, the Manor once housed the elite military force, up until they were disbanded sometime before thieves infiltrated the Manor in search of an illustrious relic. A faction is known as the Magical Gobbler Team, which is headed by Esmeld, who was previously a Dragoon and a human, now guard the Manor. The mansion acquired its name from the Viper Clan that settled on the continent. Led by General Viper, it is also inhabited by his daughter, Riddel. On a quest to obtain the fabled Frozen Flame, Viper recruited a foreign Demi-human by the name of Lynx. With the aid of Radius, Lynx succeeds in usurping the manor, its military force, and even the owner's daughter to use as a waystation for executing the power of the mythic gem he sought to acquire. When he retrieves the artifact, he houses it in the Zeal Ruins hidden far below the main floor of the Manor. Because these ruins are present here, it is likely the Manor was built on top of them to harness or use its power in some way. After Lynx double-crosses his partner and steals his fortune and home, three thieves enter the Manor at night to retrieve the Frozen Flame and execute revenge on the Demi-human for tyranny he inflicted elsewhere. These thieves scour the many rooms of the manor, fighting its military forces and undead inhabitants, and solving its many traps and riddles. Lynx employs the Mirror of Whispers as a surveillance system. This mythic creature, bound within the confines of the many mirrors in the Manor, transfers between them at will to gaze upon the myriad rooms. Finding Lynx and the precious Flame in the Ruins beneath the Manor, the thieves battle him, only to be interrupted by troops from the neighboring city of Porre, who also seek the relic. Lynx flees from the Manor at this time, as well as the thieves, and the fate of the building beyond this point is lost to history. Connections to Chrono Cross A Manor of the same name exists in and is occupied by the Dragoons. Many rooms, including the Vault, sleeping quarters, and prison still exist in both locations. However, the Viper Manor is Chrono Cross has all of its private chambers and studies above ground. The Frozen Flame, as well, is not harbored here. It is believed by many that this Viper Manor inspired the Viper Manor visited by Serge in the PlayStation game. Trivia * A is a lavish mansion inhabited by several individuals who are either employed by or related to the Lord of the estate. Manors were popularized in the Medieval era and served as the focal point from which Lords controlled their . Category:Radical Dreamers Locations